1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having EMI shielding layers, methods of fabricating the same, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) occurs when high frequency noise generated from electronic circuits or electronic systems affect the performance of other circuits or other systems. EMI may also adversely affect humans. Typically, attempts to suppress EMI include designing electronic circuits (or electronic systems) to prevent the generation of high frequency noise, shielding the electronic circuits (or the electronic systems) to prevent the propagation of high frequency noise, and so on.